


Searching

by Beezy_Gee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Fluff, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, TW- Abuse, TW- mental illness, TW- sexual abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, appearances by Jin, chae hyungwon - Freeform, i literally cant stress the trigger warnings enough, lee minhyuk - Freeform, shin hoseok - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezy_Gee/pseuds/Beezy_Gee
Summary: * WARNINGS* this fic will have some graphic depictions of violence and reference to sexual abuse. Some of the topics talked about in this fic may not be suitable for all readers and may possibly be triggering !!!!!!!!!!!!Tonight is the night. Jisu is finally going to get to do a ghost hunt at the abandoned mental hospital on the outskirts of town. What she didn't know, she was going to meet Lee Minhyuk and a handsome cocky stranger.~ This fic is gonna be heavy fluff and smut. Dont hate me for what happens





	1. Searcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My muse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+muse).



> Forgive me for my sins.  
> ~Chapter fic so look for regular updates :3  
> ~ Send me requests - Twitter @BeeezyGee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Original Character fic and follows Lee Jisu, a young adult who enjoys ghost hunting and meets Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and a cocky stranger named Kihyun. This is going to be a lonnnnng ride so please stick with me. This fic will also have some content not suitable for all audiences. There will be discussions of sexual abuse, abuse, mental illness, and there is also a considerable amount of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hi! This is my first chapter fic so please leave me your thoughts <3
> 
> This is going to be a lonnnnng ride so please stick with me. This fic will also have some content not suitable for all audiences. There will be discussions of sexual abuse, abuse, mental illness, and there is also a considerable amount of smut. 
> 
> Twitter: BeeezyGee Leave me your thoughts and give me motivation to keep writing <3

Tonight is the night. After months of bribes and hard work she was finally given clearance to hunt Searcy. She had always been fascinated with the mental hospital. As far back as she could remember she had wanted to tour the grounds. The history intrigued her, as did the multiple ghost stories. Searcy has been abandoned for six years but it's over a hundred years old. Nature has taken back over and she can't wait to explore the dilapidated buildings. The last time she went, a guard at the gate stopped her and denied her entry. Lucky for her, she had connections. Having a family member on the police force had paid off for once, all she had to do was agree to do the ghost hunt with her uncle and his team. She preferred to work alone but she had to admit, she did feel better knowing she wouldn't be the only one on the property. 

  She digs through her closet to find something cute, but also comfortable. It was going to be hot inside the buildings. She picks out a pair of shorts, a tee shirt and some heeled boots. She pulls her long hair into a pony tail and does simple makeup. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she had to be cute. Just in case. Her cell phone dings and she realizes shes going to be late if she doesn't leave now. As she locks up her apartment, the nerves start to set in. She had done ghost hunts before but never anywhere abandoned. Not to mention, something touched her on her last hunt. It wouldn't have been so bad if her audio didn't pick up a man asking if it was wrong to touch her. After that, weird things started to happen in her apartment. She felt as if she was being watched constantly, she would hear noises that couldn't be explained as the house settling and she had seen a few shadows. This scared her so badly that she hadn't done a ghost hunt in months but when her uncle called and said he could get into Searcy, she couldn't let the opportunity go. She had always been fascinated by ghosts and ghost hunting on tv, but it's different when it was happening to you first hand. 

  She pushes these thoughts out of her head as she walks to her car. She was supposed to be meeting everyone else there. Its an hour long drive for her, she lived in the city and the hospital is on the outskirts of the country side. She tries not to get nervous on the ride over. She knows this will probably be the most active place she had ever been to. The patients here were extremely mistreated, it got shut down because one patient was being eaten alive by ants. All this aside, she was still excited to go. She pulls up to the front gate just as the sun starts to set. 

Jin, her uncle had gotten there earlier to set all the cameras up. The hospital looks more forlorn and desolate than she remembered. There's vines growing along all the buildings, all the glass was gone out of the windows, giving the appearance of black holes.  The grass is at least three feet high, looking like it would come at least up to your knees. Certain parts of the roof are caving in leaving skeletons of buildings. 

"It's pretty creepy huh?" 

She jumps and look over to Jin. She hadn't even heard him walk up and now she was on edge. 

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last time. I'd rather not be touched this time.”  
 Jin laughed a deep throaty laugh. She shot daggers at him with her eyes.  
"It's not funny Jin" 

"Oh, but it is. You so know the majority of the accounts here are someone getting touched right? It's usually the females in the group too." 

Her body tenses up, hoping he's joking just to torture her. He laughs and walks to the security guard at the gate. She looks off as they start talking and she looks to see who he brought with him to do the ghost hunt. There are only two other people standing by his car, both males. She is shocked to see how stunning they are. They are both taller than her, easily towering over her. The first has stark white hair that covers his forehead and goes into his eyes. As he is talking to the other male, he starts laughing and she sees stars in his eyes. They crinkle up into half moons around soft brown irises. His eye lashes are dark and full and she feels a pang of envy a just how beautiful he is. She looks over to his companion and the first thing she notices is his dark skin. It's tanned but sun kissed and his arms look like they would capture you in a bear hug. He has his dark hair in a baseball cap and she can't help but think how boyfriend he looked. She realizes with a start that they are no longer talking and are staring at her. Oh shit. They caught me checking them out. 

She feels panic bubbling in her stomach. She was never good in situations like this. In a society where the majority of girls her age had some kind of work done in them, she felt plain in comparison. Getting caught starting at two males obviously out of your league makes her anxious. Luckily Jin walks up behind her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Jin is only three years older than her and he is her uncle by marriage. She had always found him extremely handsome yet she found herself comfortable around him. He's like the brother she had always wanted.

"We should get in there before it's fully dark outside." 

He hands her her camera, flashlight and EVP recorder. He starts walking towards the two men by his car and she reluctantly follows. She had never felt so much dread before a ghost hunt. The environment didn't help but now she was going to be paired with these gorgeous men. Thoughts of asking to solo hunt entered her head. It wouldn't be so bad she thought. The grounds were routinely patrolled so she doubted vagrants would be there. Still the thought made her uneasy enough that she decided to suck it up and explore with them. She felt her feet dragging in the pebbles and felt everyone's eyes on her without looking up. 

"Alright guys, as you know, this is Searcy. It's been abandoned for ten years and the majority of the patients are buried behind the hospital. The hospital was shut down unexpectedly so a lot of the patients possessions are going to be in there. Old hospital records will be lying around as well."  

Jin said all of this so matter of fact she snaps her head up. How could he be so nonchalant about this? People suffered here and he sounded like a kid going into the candy store. 

"Should we be nervous of squatters?" The boy with white hair asks. His voice sounded like bells tinkling. 

"The ground are checked once a week so there shouldn't be, but always be on your toes just in case." 

Of course Jin was calm. He's licensed to carry and she can see his gun holstered in his belt. Hopefully no one feels like they need to use it. She can feel the nerves moving over her body like ants. 

"Jisu this is Minhyuk" he points to the boy with the stark white hair "and that's Hyunwoo." He points to the one with the enviable skin. 

They both look at her and smile and she thinks she has gotten herself into more than she signed up for. They all look at her expectantly and she feels blood rush to her cheeks. She wants to kick herself for always being so nervous. She nibbles on the inside of her cheek and finally mumbles out "Jisu". 

Jin looks at her like he's disappointed and shakes his head. Of course he would bring two guys with him. His earlier comment about the spirits touching females flashes in her mind and she cringes. What has she gotten herself into? Jin starts to explain how all the equipment works, this being Hynwoos first time. She wonders if they told him all the footage is going to be posted online. She shrugs, deciding it's not her problem. She turns on all her equipment and jumps when Jin walks up behind her. 

"Here, I want you to have this. Just in case." 

He hands her his taser and her stomach drops.  When did this ghost hunt turn into gearing up for war? Her nerves are on edge now and she resists the urge to bite her nails. 

"Okay well, since its Hyunwoos first time, I'm going to pair up with him. That puts you and Minhyuk together." He smirks and bumps her shoulder. 

Cool, he's doing this just to torture her. She starts to wonder if this isn't some plot because she is twenty three and single. She just hadn't found anyone who could keep up with her mood swings and how set she is in her ways.  
Minhyuk walks over to her and she notices how graceful he is. 

"I guess that means we are together on this one: I'm Minhyuk and I'll be honest, I'm a baby when it comes to this stuff." He smiles and holds his hand out to Her. She shakes his hand and can't help but laugh at how awkward this all is. Still, he makes her feel comfortable which is strange. 

"Hey!" Minhyuk nudges her, causing her to look up from her shoes. 

"Treat me like a brother. I'm extremely soft, I promise. You can be comfortable around me." 

A thousand thoughts run through her head. Usually she would instantly deny she was uncomfortable but she didn't this time. Something about the look in his eyes stops her. He looks so sincere, like he truly cares for you even though he just met her. This instantly makes her comfortable with him and she decides she won't let her nerves get the best of her. Maybe they could even be friends outside of ghost hunting. 

He loops his arm through hers and walks towards Jin and Hyunwoo. 

"Are you guys ready?" 

Jin asks while checking all the monitors in the car. He has cameras in all of the buildings, one on the walkway, and one facing the cemetery. Jin had spent a lot of money on his equipment so he also had thermal cameras next to the night vision ones. She knew from experience that there were a lot of blind spots but you couldn't cover every single area in the hospital. 

"Hyunwoo and I are going to go in first, I want you two to follow me five minutes later so the recorders don't pick up any interference." Hyunwoo looks nervous and walks over to Minhyuk and hugs him. Hyunwoo reminded her of a papa bear and Minhyuk being his cub. 

"Good luck, you do have a hot cop to protect you." Minhyuk whispers to Hyunwoo. 

She sees Hyunwoo flinch and she thinks surely she heard Minhyuk wrong. Hyunwoo winks at Minhyuk and walks with Jin into the hospital gates. The sun has fully set now and she feels goosebumps liter her flesh. Minhyuk looks at her with puppy eyes and she knows she is going to have to be strong for the both of them. 

She waits for ten minutes to pass and then starts the long walks towards the hospital. Once she is in the gates and hears the guard close them behind them, she notices just how alone they are The hospital is thirty minutes outside of city limits and with no power to the hospital itself, it was pitch dark. She would have to use the night vision on her camera to see where her feet were landing. She looks up and sees the hospital at the end of the driveway, shining in the moonlight. There is a full moon tonight and it gives everything an eerie glow. 

"It's really creepy with the moonlight. I don't know what is worse, the eerie glow or if it were to be pitch black." It was as if Minhyuk had read her mind. She smiles and looks down at their conjoined arms. 

"I agree. I was actually just thinking the same thing. How many ghost hunts have you done?" 

Minhyuk squeezes her arm.   
"I've been on a few. Definitely none as weird as this one though. Something about this place just makes me uneasy." 

She knew what he meant. She had been on over ten ghost hunts but none had ever made her this uneasy. Nothing has even happened to make her feel this way yet she knew by the end of the night, something was going to happen to them. The walk to the hospital feels like it was taking years. She is secretly glad Minhyuk is with her even though they just met. 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Minhyuks question pulls her out of her thoughts. She realizes she had tensed up her entire body and had in turn pulled Minhyuk close to her. She lets him go and brushes her hands on her pants, trying to shake off her unease. 

"Yeah I'm just nervous. Last time I was on a hunt, something touched my arm." 

Minhyuks eyes get as big as saucers and he covers his mouth with both of his hands. She instantly regrets telling him and decides the best option is to back track. 

"It's fine, really! I just got way too comfortable with the ghosts and they in turn got really comfortable with me, I doubt anything messes with you unless it feels as if it's okay." 

She smiles over at Minhyuk and intertwines his fingers around hers. She can't explain it but she feels as if she had known him for years, as if he was her younger brother she had to protect. She suddenly realizes she doesn't want to see any harm come to the boy and she is suddenly fiercely protective. She truly hopes the two of them can be close friends after tonight. Minhyuk smiles over at her but then his face falls and he comes to a halt. She looks to her right to see what has caught his attention and see that they are finally standing in front of the hospital. 

It looks so much more foreboding up close. By now there was no telling where Jin and Hyunwoo were. If anything happened, Jin would call her but she starts to worry about cell reception. She pushes these thoughts out of her head and steels herself for the ghost hunt she so desperately wanted to be apart of. 

"Are you ready?" She looks over to Minhyuk and see a new light in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't as scared as she previously thought. 

"Oh yeah" he replied while rubbing his hands together. “Knock Knock bitches, ready or not I'm here to hunt ya ass”

He put his EVP recorder in front of him and started walking towards the front door. Here we go, she thought. She was going to give this place the benefit of the doubt, after all she had been on ghost hunts before where nothing happened at all. When she walks into the front door of the hospital and Minhyuk closes the door behind him, they are thrown into pitch blackness. She can see little pops of light from where the windows have been busted out further down the hall but the darkness crept onto her skin, pressing down on her. She instinctively reaches out for Minhyuks hand and grasps his fingers for dear life. She suddenly wished she hadn't decided to come here. She feel suffocated by the darkness, like it's inching up her body, trying to pry into her ears and mouth. She flares our her nostrils trying to get more air and to calm herself down. 

"Let's go to the nurses station first. Maybe we can find some files on old patients. Then we could call out those names and see if we get a response." Minhyuk looks almost gleeful. 

How could he be so calm when the darkness is swallowing her whole? She drags her feet behind him, dreading going further into the darkness. She looks around and sees empty corridors littered with paper and the occasional candy or bottle wrapper. She looks at Minhyuks back and starts to notice minute details about him. His pink shirt gives his skin a soft rosy glow, making his sun kissed skin all the more beautiful. His white hair has no damage and she notices his black roots coming in just barely. She notices the ear ring dangling out of just one of his ears. It's a cross on a long chain and she can't help but think it really compliments him. She wonders if it has anything to with religion and just decides to not ask. She wasn't religious herself, so if he was she didn't want to hear the lecture. She was so enthralled in her examination of Minhyuk that she didn't notice that they were at the nurses station already. Minhyuk let's go o of her hand and starts plundering through the drawers. She looks around her and thinks she sees a fleeting shadow at the end of the hallway. It happened so fast she can't convince herself she even saw anything so she doesn't mention it to Minhyuk. She hears him yelp and she jumps slightly from the surprise. 

"What?!" She whisper. She was on edge now, not knowing if he saw something that scared him or not. He comes from under the nurses station and has a gleeful look on his face. 

"I found over ten files on patients here" he lifts up his hands and shows her the files with a smile of victory. 

She shakes her head in exasperation. How can he be so full of cheer when it's so dark in here? She would feel so much better if she just knew she could flick a switch and lights would come on. But she knew that there was no power and she would only upset herself if she even tried. Minhyuk walked around the desk to her side and blew dust off the top of the files. She sees particles floating in the air and covers her nose so she doesn't breathe it in. Minhyuk is squealing with happiness and she wishes he would just shut up. Him being so cheerful was making her uneasy. Nothing had happened yet and that makes her uneasy. She can't put her finger on it but she feels a sense of dread in her stomach. It feel like tumbleweed is rolling around, hitting the walls of her abdomen taking her breath away.

  She hears Minhyuk paging through the files and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She feels each individual hair standing on end, like someone had magnetized her hair and had the opposing magnet right against her neck. She turns and realizes she had her back to the corridor she saw the shadow down. She slowly backs up until her legs hit Minhyuk and she grabs onto the back of his shirt. He feels her tension and stops looking through the files, turning around to face her. His eyes follow hers and he looks down the corridor, squinting his eyes as if it could help him see better. He grabs his camera and points it down the hallway, hoping to catch whatever it is that made her uneasy. She hears rocks scrabbling across the marble floors and Minhyuk makes to run after it. She throws her arm out and holds him back.

"Minhyuk, that could be anything. Bats, wolves, vagrants.. we can't treat this like other ghost hunts. We have to assume noises are from nature this time." 

He looks at her and she sees his eyes soften. He turns back to the desk to grab the files and she feels something tug on her shirt. She looks down and see Minhyuks long elegant fingers. She looks up to meet his eyes and follows his gaze to the desk. The files were gone. Minhyuk looks at her with panic in his eyes for the first time. She only had her back turned for five seconds and that was long enough for something to happen. It's not like it was particularly important to have those files but it made her skin crawl to think they just disappeared like that. She decided to grow some balls because after all, this footage will be online later. She couldn't have everyone seeing the one female in the group lose her shit to something you couldn't even see. 

"Come on. Let's explore and just hope we pick some things up along the way." She grabs Minhyuks hand and pulls him down the corridor opposite of the one she heard noise coming from. 

She had to use the night vision display on her camera to see where she was going and it makes this so much worse. Now she was not looking directly in front of her and she is scared she will see something on the camera and look up to see it in front of her. She had yet to see a full bodied spirit on film of her own but she had seen orbs. Yet the fear that a face will appear on her display has her biting the nails on her free hand. Minhyuk is walking beside her calling out to the spirits. He's asking the usual stuff " how did you die, how old are you, are you happy, what's your name" and she has a feeling there will be responses when she listens back later. She decides to go into the first room on her right and stops to pull Minhyuk inside as well. 

The room is simple, a small bed with a desk and one set of dresser drawers. She can see the previous owners collection of dolls by the window seal. She tries to think back to all the history she knew of Searcy and she can't remember children ever being here. So who put these dolls here? Did they actually belong to the patient or did they have children in the hospital and not tell anyone? She feels her skin prickle with unease and she doesn't like having her back to the open doorway. She runs her hand across the wall and backs up until her back is flush with the hard concrete. She hisses through her teeth at the touch of the ice cold wall. It's the middle of summer, the rooms are stuffy and there's no air conditioning. Why are the walls cold? They should be just as hot as everything else. Minhyuk walks over to the bed and sits down on it, making himself comfortable. She cant help but cringe, thinking there is no way in hell you sit down on an old patients bed. That's just a boundary waiting to be crossed. Minhyuk starts his round of questions again, pausing between each one to give time for the recorders to pick up a response. She's glad he likes to talk so much, she had always hated her voice on recorder so she hated being the one asking all the questions. 

She uses this time to pan the room with her camera, trying to capture good background footage for the viewers later. Her eyes keep dragging themselves over the dolls and she puts her camera on the set of the them. One doll has fire engine red hair, with short whips sticking up around her forehead. It would have been a pretty doll if her eyes hadn't been gouged out by god knows what. There were long jagged cuts into her face, all extending outwards from the eyes. This is getting to be too much, she thinks to herself. Even if it was left by some kids who broke in previously, it was still fucking creepy. She hears a noise behind her, it sounds like someone stepped on a stick and broke it in half. She whips her head around and looks at Minhyuk with wide eyes. He's still sitting on the bed with his legs crossed underneath him. Okay, so it wasn't him that made the noise.

"Did you hear that?"

Minhyuk nods his head and bites his lip nervously. He sits up straight and puts both of his feet on the floor. She pushes off of the wall and walks toward him, reaching out for his hand. Just as their fingers touch his, she hears footsteps coming down the hall at a quick pace. The footsteps got louder, meaning they were quickly getting closer to the room they are in. Minhyuk clenches her fingers and pulls her close to him. The footsteps stop just in front of their door, making a scraping sound on all the papers on the floor. Minhyuk pulls her close to him and she instantly feels better that he's here. Minhyuk let's go of her hand and walks towards the door slowly. His white hair shines in the dusty moonlight coming through the windows. He peers past the doorway into the corridor and motions for her to follow him. She drags her feet behind him and peers past him into the hallway. The files were sitting in a pile to the right of the doorway. What the hell? Are Jin and Hyunwoo fucking with me? No one else is supposed to be on the hospital grounds but my team. Minhyuk bends down and grabs the files, shining the light from his camera on them. They were suddenly free of dust and the pages were organized nicely in each file. She feels goosebumps prickle her skin and she starts to bite your nails nervously. Minhyuk pages through the files and picks one at random.

"Yoo Mina. It doesn't say if she was ever discharged but she was here for 5 years before the place shut down. She's incredibly pretty."

Minhyuk hands her the file and she glances over it. She particularly didn't care to read the files, feeling as if she was invading on someone's privacy. She looks up at the picture attached to the file and feels her breath catch in her throat. She is incredibly beautiful, she has long dark hair that fell in plaits around her shoulders, she had wide set eyes around warm brown irises. She looks familiar. She can't put her finger on it but she knew her somehow. She knew her or knew of her. She tears her eyes across the page reading her personal info as quickly as you can. The file says she was born in Ilsan in 1995. That was Jisu's hometown. Jisu feels the darkness inching up her skin like water, slowly surrounding her eyes and she realizes she isn't breathing. Minhyuk grasps her shoulders and shakes her softly then harder until she looks up at him. She has to blink away the mist in her eyes to see him clearly.

"What's wrong? What happened? Jisu are you okay?" Minhyuks voice is panicked and shrill to her ears.

Mina was her best friend growing up. She remembers learning KPop choreography with her, practicing until their knees and finger tips bleed from multiple falls. She was there for Jisu when her mom was arrested, when her father left and everyday she came home crying from the merciless teasing at school. Jisu spent so many nights sleeping at her house, her home was what she thought of when anyone asked you about home and family. Then one day she was just gone. Her entire family moved in the middle of the night and she didn't even say goodbye. Jisu walked to her house that morning, skipping the entire way, happy to show her the moves she finally got down last night. When Jisu saw her house, all the cars were gone and her footsteps slowed. Jisu walked through the front gate and noticed everything was gone out of the house. She ran to the side door knowing it would be unlocked. Jisu let herself in and the entire house was barren. Jisu fell to her knees sobbing. The one family she felt apart of had left her as well. It took Jisu years to get over the heartache and loss of losing Mina. When she graduated highschool, the first thing Jisu did was move to Seoul to be rid of the constant reminder of her empty house.  
Jisu snaps back to the present, seeing Minhyuk looking at her expectantly.

"She was my childhood best friend. She vanished one day and I never knew what happened to her. Now I do I guess." 

Jisu sighs and feels as if the world is crushing down on her. She can't bring herself to read what horrible experiences Mina had at the hospital. Jisu folds up her file though and shoves it in her back pocket, not being able to leave this small part of Mina here. Minhyuk grabs Jisu's hand and pulls her into a hug. He wraps his long arms around her, completely encompassing her in his hold. She feels the warm tracks of tears falling down her face, burying herself into his chest. He holds her while you cries, rubbing her back and says sweet things to her.

"What happened?" She hears Jin yell followed by his light footsteps.

Jisu quickly wipes her face and turns around to face Jin.

"Nothing. I just got freaked out is all" she glances at Minhyuk hoping he gets the hint to not say anything about Mina. He nods at her slightly and smiles.

"Have y'all had any experiences?" Jin looks over at her strangely while saying this.

"Nope just some really creepy dolls" Minhyuk says.

"Well lets all do solo sessions and see if maybe activity will pick up" Jin hands Jisu a flashlight and smiles. "Are you up to this?"

Jisu wants to smack the grin off his face. He's hoping to get a rise out of her, wanting her to chicken out since she is the only female and she will be alone. Jisu grinds her teeth and feels her nails digging into her palm. All the fear she felt previously has left, replaced with determination to show men they shouldn't underestimate her.

"I actually would love to do solo hunts. Can we make sure none of us run into one another? I'd like zero interference." 

Her words are dripping with sugar but shes on a mission now. She wants to go to the cemetery and see if Mina is there. The thought of finding her sends a sharp pang through her heart but she might never get the chance to check again. She zones out as Jin gives everyone orders on where to go. He tells Jisu to go to the chapel, Minhyuk to stay in the main hospital, he and Hyunwoo would take the side wings.

"I don't want anyone going in the cemetery. The grass is tall so there's going to be snakes. We are twenty minutes from the hospital so we can't afford for someone to get bit by something venomous. There's also a lot of divots in the ground and you could potentially hurt yourself." 

Jin was talking to everyone but his eyes were on Jisu the entire time. Great, he thinks you're too fragile to walk in grass as well. She huffs and tugs at her ponytail impatiently.

"Here are voice receivers. I don't trust the reception out here so if you're in trouble just press this button and we will all come to you" Jin hands Jisu a small black box and she shoves it in her back pocket.

"Can we go now?" Jisu asks impatiently. Jin is seriously working on her nerves tonight. She can't explain it but she feels like he's doing all of this to laugh at her expense later.

"Sure." 

Jisu doesnt even wait for Jin to finish speaking before she turns and starts walking down the corridor. As she walks out the door into the courtyard she starts to feel bad for showing her ass in front of Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. They didn't do anything to piss her off, yet they were victims of her harsh tongue. Jisu sighs and starts to walk slower, taking in the landscape around her. As daunting as the hospital is at night, it's also beautiful. The vines growing along the buildings looked like out stretched fingers, seeking life. She can see eyes glaring at her through the low lying grass. She wishes that all the cats here weren't scared of humans. She continues walking until she is directly in front of the chapel. The white paint glows in the moonlight. This place gave her such a feeling of unease she suddenly dreaded going into the chapel. She never understood how someone could believe in something they couldn't see but then again, Jisu believed in ghosts herself. 

She shakes her head and slowly opens the church doors. The thick wood door creaks loudly as she pushes it open and closes it behind herself. The stained glass windows filter in rosy hues of light on the floor and pews. She walks to the front and stares at the figure of Jesus. It creeps her out that it feels like he's watching her. She decides to sit at one of the pews in the front, leaving her back to the door. As she sits down she hears paper crinkling. She had totally forgotten about Mina's file. She pulls it out of her back pocket, smoothing out the old paper. Minas face smiled back at Jisu and she feels the pang of regret in her stomach.

Yoo Mina   
Admitted August 12 2012   
Female- Oct 24 1995 Ilsan, South Korea.   
Delusional episodes, hysteria, panic attacks and pathological liar.

-Jisu stops reading and scrunches her face up. This sounds nothing like the Mina she knew. She was kind, passionate and would never lie intentionally. What happened? 

Jisu huffs and closes the file in exasperation. She wouldn't believe the lies this place told. She folds Mias file back up and puts it in her pocket again. Jisu truly missed Mina. Now that she knew what happened, all the memories were flooding back. Jisu remembered Minas sweet smile and high laugh. She had perfect teeth that Jisu was always jealous of. Jisu lays her arms across the pew in front of her and lays her head down. She mourned Mina like a family member passing. Jisu still had no idea idea what happened to her but Jisu was always one to assume the worst.

"Mina. I miss you. I was so angry with you when you left. I cried for days and then I was just filled with rage that you left me. Why didn't you take me with you, I would ask myself that a thousand times a day. Now I know that you were here and my heart is broken for you. What happened to you my sweet girl? I wish-" 

-Jisu is cut off by a sound behind her. She slowly raises her head and realizes the moonlight is gone and she is surrounded by shadows. Jisu turns her camera behind herself and pans the darkness.

"Is anyone there?"

She tries to keep her voice steady and she kicks herself when she hears it crack and tremble. She hears creaking in the balcony above the door and her eyes snap upwards. Her eyes strain in the darkness to make out a shadow.

"Would you like to talk to me? I'm here to communicate with you. How did you die? Come sit by me and tell me your story" she smiles when she hears the resolve back in her voice.

Jisu waits for a few minutes and doesn't hear anything. She sighs and looks around the church. Maybe this place wasn't as haunted as she thought. Jisu gets up and walks towards the front of the church, hearing her footsteps echo against the walls. Jisu was too busy looking around the church to notice the step in front of her so she trips over it, scraping her knee. Jisu hisses out in pain and could swear she heard someone chuckle. Her whole body freezes and she grips the taser in her pocket.

"Hello?" 

Jisu calls out into the darkness to be met with silence. She relaxes and slowly dusts off her knee. Shit, you've really done a number on it, she thinks. The skin is torn and frayed and it's starting to bleed. Jin is going to give her hell for this. As she picks her camera back up she hears a creak in the balcony again. Jisu cranes her head in the darkness but she doesn't hear anything else. She shakes her head, "am I crazy?".

"Id say yes". 

Jisu hears a males voice in the balcony. Did she really just hear that with her own ears? Surely someone wasn't in here with her? Ghost or not, how dare they assume she's crazy.

"And what makes you say that? You don't even know me?" Jisu huffs out her chest, her tiny body filled with indignation.

 She hears creaking followed by footsteps. Jisu can barely make out a shadow at the top of the balcony, looking down on her.

"Well, you're a female alone in an abandoned mental hospital. That's not very smart. Second, you're ghost hunting" he starts to cackle and her body flushes with anger.

"I can take care of myself. And who are you to say ghosts aren't real? I've had experiences, don't belittle me".

He walks down towards the railing of the balcony and she can make out his silhouette better.

"You're a feisty one to be all alone you know" he chuckles and turns his back on you, walking towards the door of the stairway. 

Jisu body tenses, thinking of escape plans. She would go alone just to prove a point and look at the situation shes gotten herself into. She's standing at the front of the church, he's directly above the door. Even if she made a run for it now, he would make it down the stairs and to the front door before she would. She worries about her scraped knee as well. She decides to stand her ground and not look like a panic stricken female until it called for it. She did however, pull her taser out of her pocket. He walked through the balcony doors and started walking towards her. His walk was self assured and she suddenly started to get anxious again. How did he get past the guards and the four people in her team? He stops at the front of the pews, still a good ten feet away from her. He chuckles and sits down on the pew to the right and pats the empty space next to him. What did he want from her? 

Jisu decided instead to sit on the steps she tripped on and looks him over with nervous eyes. He's wearing black jeans with tears in the knees, a white tee and a long sleeve yellow jean jacket. Around his neck he had a black neck strap with a red streak down the middle. Jisu couldn't see what was attached but assumed it was a camera. Here he was making fun of her for ghost hunting when he was doing the same thing?

"What are you doing here?" You ask him.

"Wow. Straight to the point huh?" He smirks and you hate him for how beautiful he is. He has a slender face with porcelain skin and his hair is shaved on the sides and pushed back in the front. The undercut, your weakness.

"Well?" She asks him.

"I come here to take pictures. I like how desolate it is. There usually aren't people here talking to themselves in the chapel though."

Jisu cringes and bites down on her lip. He was so full of himself. He was the one who wasn't supposed to be here, not her.

"You know people aren't allowed on the grounds without permission right?"

He looks down on her and smiles. He starts to laugh and his eyes disappear behind his cheeks. He has straight white teeth around plump lips and when he smiles like that, he has a small dimple on the left side. She slaps herself for assessing this guy like shes about to date him. He's a vagrant for all she knows.

"Then why are you here, lecturing me currently?" He glares down at you, trying to make you submissive.

“I have permission unlike you. So again, why are you here?” Jisu huffs and digs her nails into her palms. How could someone so sinfully gorgeous be so damn annoying and full of himself?

 

Jisu hears a loud creaking noise and looks up to see the church doors opening. Jisu stands up, hoping it's one of the guys coming to look for her. A bright light penetrates the darkness and blinds them.

"What are you doing in here?" 

A gruff voice calls out. She hears loud footsteps and the jingling of keys. The light finally moves from her eyes and she blinks away the black dots swimming in her vision. When she can finally see again, she takes in the person who stands in front of her now. A cop.

"I can have both of you arrested for trespassing." Jisu notices his other hand is on his gun, not a good sign. He truly thinks they broke in.

"We are here with the ghost hunting team. My uncle Jin is on the police force. Officer Kim." She mumbles out her words, police men having always made her uncomfortable.

The officer visibly relaxes and says "Very well. Have a good night guys." The officer turns and leaves, closing the chapel doors behind him with a loud thunk.

"Why did you just cover for me?" The man sitting on the pew asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. You're welcome." Jisu huffs and starts walking towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you.. what did you say your name was?" He calls out to her.

"I didn't" she says and she closes the wooden doors behind her. She had no desire to stay in the chapel any longer, him already having ruined any decent footage she may have gotten. She felt annoyed and dissatisfied with the night. This was supposed to be one of the most active places and hardly anything had happened to her. She stomps towards the front gates, Mina forgotten from her mind.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisu's birthday is soon and Minhyuk surprises her with tickets to Harry Potter World.

Months pass, summer turning into fall. Jisu's birthday is this week. She wakes up, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes. The light is filtering through her cracked curtains, creating a soft hue. Jisu hears banging in the kitchen, this must have been what woke her up. She stumbles out of bed, hissing when the cold floor touches her toes. Her building didn't have the best heating system and she suffered for it during the winter months. She pulls a hoodie on over her tank top and pads into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" 

Minhyuks bright face greets her in the kitchen. Over the past few months, the two of them have become close, him even moving into Jisus apartment a month ago. This was probably the worst idea she ever had. When Minhyuk came to her telling her his boyfriend kicked him out and he needed a place to stay, she quickly offered him her spare bedroom. But that was before she saw how he looked lounging in the chair, reading a book with the sun light filtering through blinds. Before he came home that night wearing a choker, his hair disheveled, reeking of sex. Before his every movement drove her insane with lust. 

"Good morning" she grumbles back. It had to be seven in the morning. Why is he so happy in the morning? Minhyuk hands her a coffee, made the way she liked already. Jisu wraps her fingers around the warm cup and breathes in the hot steam. She looks over the rim of the cup, taking in the sight that is Lee Minhyuk. 

His white hair is slightly curly and pushed off of his forehead, showing the expanse of honey colored skin underneath. He had on an oversized sweater that covered his fingertips, immediately making her think of sweater paws. He looks absolutely adorable and Jisu hides her smile behind her coffee cup. 

"I have a surprise for you. I know you said you didn't want to do anything big for your birthday but I couldn't help myself." 

Minhyuk looks over at her with glee, his eyes twinkling. When he looks at her like that, it's like the entire world stops and she never knew if it would resume again. He runs out of the kitchen and comes back clutching an envelope. Jisu raises her eyebrows at him and puts her hand out. When she opens the envelope, she can't believe her eyes.

Minhyuk had gotten two tickets to the new amusement thirty minutes away from their apartment. Minhyuk looks at her expectantly, anxiously awaiting Jisus reaction. When he sees her lace light up with a smile, he runs over pulling her into his chest. Jisu breathes in the scent of his lavender body wash and feels the embers of desire in her stomach. She nestles her head into his chest, wanting to stay there as long as possible.

"You could use some cheer in your life, your plus one is me after all." Minhyuk kisses her hair and tells her to go get ready. 

According to him, he has everything all planned out and she just needed to wear something warm. The car ride to the amusement park seems short with Minhyuks incessant chatter. He wanted to know all about her week, anxiously awaiting every detail. He cared for Jisu so much even though the two of them had only known each other for such a short time. School had her depressed, finding out two years into her major that it was practically useless. Apparently the world has no use for history teachers anymore. Minhyuk tells her all the different things she could do besides teach, giving Jisu endless suggestions. He begs her to not give up on her dreams and she feels her stomach lurch. He was so beautiful smiling down on her, his brown eyes entrancing her, pulling Jisu in and crumbling the walls she had built around herself.

Minhyuk pulls into the parking lot and Jisu's breath catches in her throat, choking her. Hogwarts castle was high on a mountain, surrounded by roller coasters and Diagon Alley. Minhyuk looks over at her with stars in his eyes.

"The tickets I gave you were fakes. I heard they built a Harry Potter world and I got us early access tickets. Happy birthday"

Jisu feels her eyes mist and she throws her arms around Minhyuk.

"Thank you so much minhyukkie. You have no idea how much this means to me." How could someone so beautiful be so kind as well? It was as if the world was laughing at cruel fate. Minhyuk would never be over Hoseok and she would only cause herself pain by falling for him. She felt like as if she were telling herself this atleast once a week now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Jisu and Minhyuk walk across the pavement, he pulls his sweater off revealing honey colored shoulders.

"Minhyuk you're going to freeze." Jisu looks at him with exasperation.

"Jisu, how could I positively be cold when I have you as a date?"

Jisu doesn't dare look at Minhyuk. She would hate for him to see the flicker of hope in her eyes. She would give the world to be with Minhyuk but she just knew it wasn't going to happen. Hoseok destroyed him when he left him for the model next door. Minhyuk had been with him for two years, pouring his all into their relationship. Jisu couldn't wrap her mind around how someone could hurt Minhyuk. He was so pure, always going out of his way to help and please others. Jisu kicks the pebbles under her boots, wondering how she let yourself fall for him so hard when she knew she couldn't keep him. Jisu sighs internally, feeling the icy fingers of want that will never be met in her stomach.

Minhyuks blushes and smiles at her. He nudges Jisu to turn around and she notices that they are next in line for the train. Her heart starts to race and her chest aches. It was so beautiful. They had really outdone themselves, getting even the minute details down. Jisu steps into the train with Minhyuk trailing behind her. She finds a cabin and sits down, still not believing she isn't dreaming. The train starts and a woman comes by selling all the candy in the books. Jisu squeals with delight and wants one of everything. Minhyuk pushes her hand out of the way when she tries to pay.

"It's on me babe." 

He smiles at Jisu and she go to object but he waves his finger at her. Jisu grins at Minhyuk and sits down, followed shortly by him with an armload of candy.

"For the princess." He smiles and piles it all around her, also handing her a black bag.

"I got this for you to hold everything in. We can buy a locker once we get inside and none of it will melt."

Jisu feels a pang in her chest, smiling up at him. He truly did think of everything. What did she do to deserve such a good friend?

"Thank you Minhyuk-ah. You're the best."

Jisu looks at her candy and realizes there's two of everything, three of some more. She looks at Minhyuk with big eyes.

"Minhyuk you seriously don't think I can eat all of this do you?"

"Well I got two of everything so you can eat all of the candy and also have one of everything to bring home with you for your collection. And I got some extras for me." He smiles and opens a box of jelly beans.

The train stops and Minhyuk starts putting Jisus candy into her bag for her. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the carriage, intertwining his fingers in hers. When she steps off the train she feels tears pool in her eyes. She was standing in Diagon Alley, all the shops are the exact same. Minhyuk tugs her off the train, chuckling under his breath. 

"Come on Jisu, you can't stand there all day" he smirks at her and she feels the sharp dagger of desire twist in her gut.

Minhyuk pulls her into the first store and buys both of them Slitherin cloaks and scarves. Minhyuk wraps her scarf around her neck and smiles down at her.

"Time to pick out your wand young witch" he chuckles and pulls Jisu to the front door. Once he gets there he stops though.

"Jisu, let's look through the whole store again and make sure they're isn't anything else you want"

Minhyuk ends up buying her ten more things, buying anything he saw Jisu linger over for more than two seconds. Once they were outside the shop, he buys her a Butterbeer and runs to the locker, putting everything away for them. Jisu takes two more sips on the Butterbeer and realizes it's alcoholic. Jisu typically didn't drink but since it's her birthday, and this drink was damn good, she was going to drink today. Minhyuk returns as Jisu finishes her drink, carrying two more in his hands.

"I figured you might be thirsty" he laughs and hands Jisu another Butterbeer. 

Jisu locks her arm through his and take in everything around them. The snow on the roofs and cobblestones, the staggeringly small amount of people in the park with them, the owls in the windows. She felt like she was in a dream and she never wanted to wake up. Minhyuk tugs Jisu into the wand shop, also buying both of them wands.

When he pulls her in line for a roller coaster, she plants her feet and pulls against him.

"No minhyuk. You know I don't like heights." She stares at the castle with her stomach in her throat, feeling her hands get clammy.

"Come on Jisu" Minhyuk gives her puppy eyes and starts to pout. He knows his puppy dog eyes are her weakness so she sighs and follows him. 

The line for the castle was walking you through multiple classrooms of the school, then taking you through the hallways of the house sleeping chambers. The scenery was beautiful but Jisu kept catching herself sneaking glances at Minhyuk under her lashes. His silver hair was starting to stick to his forehead from the small drops of sweat on his skin. He was so fucking beautiful. He had on a pink sweater that hung on his shoulders exposing his collar bones and black ripped jeans. 

"Jisu?" Minhyuk calls out her name and she blinks slowly realizing he caught her staring.

"Your hair is getting messed up Minhyuk." Jisu reaches forward and pushs his hair off his forehead, exposing the porcelain skin underneath. 

She's scared he's going to notice the difference in her attitude so she shoves her hands in her pockets and looks at the ground. She feels conflicted until she steps up to the roller coaster platform. It's a simulation but you'll still be moving and be in the air. Jisu reaches out for Minhyuks hand and clutches it with fear.

Minhyuk gets in his seat and tugs her next to him, locking in her harness.

"Don't worry Jisu. I'm here. Always." He intertwines his fingers in hers and kisses the top of her knuckles. 

You feel fire ignite in your veins, hot embers brushing burning on your knuckles where he kissed her. He looks over at Jisu with a smile on his face that could bring world peace; his teeth shining against his plump lips, his cheeks rosy and squishing his eyes into crescents. 

She feels the ride lurch under her feet and her stomach feels like a bowling bowl is in it. The ride takes you through quidditch matches, the castle, scenes through out the movies, and the forbidden forest. When the spider jumped out at her, she screams and buries herself into Minhyuks chest. She feels his laugh rumbling his chest against herear.

Minhyuk laughed until the ride ended, but he kept to his promise and held her hand the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I also dont want it to be forever before you have updates. Bear with me.
> 
> Lets talk about the fic!
> 
> Twitter: Beeezy_Gee


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- this chapter is VERY triggering. There are references to past sexual abuse.
> 
> Very Explicit Smut scene as well. 
> 
> What is Mina up to? Is she actually a threat or is Jisu slowly losing her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very explicit smut scene, past sexual abuse trigger warning
> 
> Sorry this update took me so long. I accidentally deleted an entire chapter a few days ago so I had to start from scratch. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its one of my favorites. <3

When Jisu gets home that night she feels the weariness from the day catch up to her. JIsu and Minhyuk had stayed at the park all day, riding rides, drinking ButterBeer and spending way too much money. Jisu plops down on the couch, kicking her shoes off. She hears Minhyuk tsk at her from the next room and watches him as he picks them up and moves them. 

Jisu wanted to stay up and talk to him longer, but the tendrils of sleep were wrapping their fingers around her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jisu hears gentle puffs of breath in the room around her. The hair on her arms stand on end and she feels a sense of dread overcome her. Jisu looks around in the darkness, trying to gather her bearings. The city lights were giving off a soft hue through the curtains, outlining someone directly in front of her. Mina stood before Jisu, peering down at her with mournful eyes. Jisu blinks and rubs her eyes.

"Mina?"

Mina continues to stand in front of her, picking at her fingernails. Mina looks ethereal with the light softly glowing around her. 

"Jisu, you have forgotten me” Mina looks at her under her lashes and Jisu sees the tears pooling in her eyes. 

Jius reaches out to her, beckoning Mina to grab her hand. Mina looks at her and snickers, turning her back on Jisu. Mina quietly walks towards the back of the apartment, looking over her shoulder when she gets to the hallway.

“I'm so disappointed in you Jisu. I truly expected more from you” Mina takes off running, towards Minhyuk's room. 

Jisu starts screaming Minhyuk's name and gets up from the couch. She trips over the blankets tangled around her legs, hitting her cheek on the carpet.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Jisu wakes up covered in cold sweat, her hair clinging around her neck and forehead. Jisu pushes the hair out of her eyes and sits up. She was still on the couch, covered up with Minhyuk's D. Va blanket. She feels her heart hammering against her ribcage and can't help but look around the room for Mina.  
The kitchen light flicks on and Minhyuk rushes to her side.

"Jisu, what's wrong?" He has worry in his brown doe like eyes, resting his hand on her knee.

Jisu scans the room again, looking for any trace of Mina. It must have been a dream.

"I just had a bad dream.." she sighs and pulls her hair up into a bun.

"You called out my name Jisu." Minhyuk peers up at her, his eyes pleading for an explanation.

"Did I really?" Jisu laughs and feigns ignorance.

"Would you like me to stay in here with you" Minhyuk asks.

"No, I'm fine really. I shouldn't have slept on the couch is all." Jisu folds Minhyuk's blanket and pat his head. She knew he was probably up playing Overwatch and she was keeping him from his game.  
She pads into her room, not noticing Minhyuk's look of concern and his eyes pleading for Jisu to turn around.

~~~~~~  
Over the next couple of weeks, her dreams about Mina frequently occurred. Mina was always looking down on Jisu with sadness in her eyes, saying Jisu had forgotten about her. Then Mina would turn vengeful and threaten Minhyuk. Jisu would wake up covered in sweat every night she dreamed of Mina.  
It was slowly starting to interfere in her personal life. Her thoughts were becoming consumed with Mina, and Minhyuk's safety. Jisu knew Minhyuk would think she was crazy if she told him she was worried because of some silly dreams. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that Mina was constantly watching her, catching herself looking over her shoulder even out in public. 

 

The thoughts of Mina became so all consuming that Jisu pulled her file out of the hiding spot in the top of her closet. Jisu feels as if she is being watched and glances over her shoulder. No one is there, of course. She sits down on her bed and crosses her legs, opening Mina's file all around her.

Yoo Mina  
August 5 2002  
Mina is admitted for psychiatric evaluation. She won't let any male come within ten feet of her without screeching and then immediately after starts crying. She refuses to talk to anyone at this point. Her parents have admitted her wanting her evaluated for psychosis.

October 7 2002  
Mina has finally opened up to her psychiatrist. She tells her that her father has been touching her since a young age and her older brother tried to protect her. She says her father beat her brother into submission, letting him get away with what he wants. Her mother claims this is all lies and so does the father.

November 1 2002  
Mina has now recanted her previous statement.

December 20 2002  
Yoo family gives up all rights to Yoo Mina, releasing her to the hospital until she turns eighteen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jisu shuts the file in disgust. Mina was molested and her family sent her off to a mental hospital for it?

"Jisu, I ordered us a pizza" Minhyuk pops his head in the doorway. His eyes get round when he sees all the papers around her.

"Whatcha up to?" He starts to walk in the room but Jisu quickly piles all the papers together and shoves them back in the folder.

"Nothing. Let's go eat."

Jisu pulls a reluctant Minhyuk out of her room.

Minhyuk tries to have small talk with her at dinner that night but she can't think straight. Jisu's thoughts keep flickering to Mina and all the suffering she must have endured. Mina's family had taken Jisu in so quickly and never gave her a bad vibe. jisu couldn't wrap her head around how Mr. Yoo could have done this. He had always doted on Mina, her being his favorite child.  
“Jisu?.. Are you okay?..”

Minhyuk waves his hand in front of her eyes. 

“ I have a really bad headache. I think I should go lay down.”

Jisu feels terrible lying to Minhyuk but these weren't his demons to battle. She picks up her and Minhyuk's dishes, cleaning and putting them away. 

When Jisu leaves the room, Minhyuk looks at her with sad eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"So you finally care?"

Jisu hears a soft voice next to her and opens her eyes. Mina is standing above her, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Mina I have always cared." Jisu sighs, feeling weary.

Mina looks at her with an unreadable look in her eyes. Mina smiles down at her and Jisu feels the world crumple underneath her feet. 

“I waited for you Jisu. I looked out the window everyday, hoping to see you. But you never came. Why didnt you care? Why dont you care?” 

Jisu can hear her sniffle and looks up to see tears pooling in Mina's eyes. 

“Mina, I never-”

“Jisu, save it. You didn't care then and you only care now because you feel as if I am a threat to your little boyfriend.”

Mina laughs and walks out of her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jisu sits up covered in sweat. Her room is pitch black, the only sound is that of your ceiling fan above her. The dream seemed so real, Jisu could still smell the cherry blossom perfume Mina loved. The scent fills her nostrils, burning Mina's memory into her. Jisu suddenly truly worried about Minhyuk's safety, so she throws on an oversized hoodie and treads lightly down the hallway to his bedroom. Jisu stops when she sees his door closed, she had never actually gone in his room in the middle of the night. She slowly twists the door knob, exposing pitch black darkness. She creeps into his room slowly, shutting the door back behind her. Jisu kneels down beside Minhyuk's bed, crossing her arms across the mattress. She takes in Minhyuk's sleeping form. His white hair shone in the moonlight filtering through his curtains, creating a soft halo around his face. He was sleeping bare faced, something she rarely saw. Her eyes linger across his face, taking in his straight nose and plump lips. He was muttering in his sleep, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. Minhyuk's eyelashes flutter and her heart seizes.   
"Jisu?" He calls out her name sleepily.   
"I had another nightmare Minhyukkie. I always worry about you when I wake up. I had to make sure you were okay." Jisu looks down at her arms crossed on his bed, and slowly pulls them off. Minhyuk reaches out for her and grabs her arm lightly. Jisu looks up at him through her lashes to see his smiling softly at her.   
"Jisu, stay with me."   
Jisu feels her heart hit her stomach and thinks surely she didn't hear him right. He leans up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her up onto the bed with him. He wraps his long arms around her chest and pulls her closer to him.   
"Jisu, you have to talk to me. I hear you whimper in your sleep every night. What's bothering you." Minhyuk's warm breath tickled her neck. Jisu cringes knowing she can't truly tell him what's going on.   
"Jisu.." Minhyuk whines out.   
"I'm having nightmares about a childhood friend. She wakes me up and then heads towards your room."  
"Jisu how is that a nightmare? Her walking to my room isn't scary" Minhyuk chuckles.   
"Minhyukkie i can't explain it. Nothing bad ever happens in the dream but I just know she has ill intentions towards you." Jisu sighs and buries her head further into the pillows.   
Minhyuk's arms pull her closer to him, if that was even possible. He murmurs against her hair and she feels his finger slowly rub across her shoulder.   
"Jisu. Nothing bad will happen to me. It's just a dream." Minhyuk coos.   
Jisu feels herself melt into Minhyuk's arms, comforted by his soft voice.   
\--  
Jisu wakes up in the middle of the night still curled into Minhyuk's chest. He had one arm around her still, his other arm draped over his face covering his eyes. He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping. Jisu tries to roll away from Minhyuk but suddenly both of his arms are around her.   
"Jisu... don't leave me to sleep alone again." Surely he must be sleep talking. He squeezes Jisu close to him and kisses the top of her head softly. She feels her pulse racing in her veins, a thousand thoughts going through her head at once. He pulls one arm away from her and she instantly feel a loss. She feels his finger brush across her neck, pushing her hair off the soft skin there. Minhyuk lowers his head down and leans forward until his lips are barely touching her throat. He breathes her name against her flesh and places a delicate kiss on the pulsating vein in her throat.

Jiu's breath catches as she feels him wrap his arms around her, pushing her flat on her back as he hovers above her. His white hair was falling into his eyes and Jisu had never seen anything more magnificent. His honey cheeks were blushing, making her pulse surge. He leans down and cradles her head in his head. His delicate lips touch hers and press against hers tentatively. Jisu threads her fingers in his hair and pulls him closer, deepening their kiss. 

He tastes of Americano coffee, like she always had imagined. Jisu knew if the lights were on, she would see coffee cups littering the room. 

The scent of his lavender body wash was enveloping her. His thumb is softly stroking her cheek, nibbling on her lip playfully. He deepens the kiss, his tongue slowly sliding across her lower lip. His tongue dances with hers, slowly enveloping her in all that is Lee Minhyuk. Jisu feels his hands tremble across her hips, slowly pulling her hoodie up. Jisu opens her eyes and looks at him, seeing his cheeks flushed.  
The moonlight was truly making him ethereal, looking like a fairy and an anime character at the same time. His white hair shines in the moonlight making his honey skin darker. 

He pulls her hoodie over her head, his long fingers pulling her shirt off as well. Jisu was thankful that she had shaved this morning and had on matching black lace bra and panties on. He grins down at her, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Fuck, he looks hot like that. 

“Jisu, you have no idea how sexy you look right now.” 

Jisu feels her pulse jump and her panties moisten just hearing those words out of his mouth. She thrusts her hip against him, feeling his fingers dig into her skin. It was so satisfying. He leans down and starts trailing kisses across the swell of her breasts, his hair tickling her skin. His hands dip down into her inner thighs, rubbing his thumbs across the supple skin there. 

Jisu feels herself start to throb for him as his fingers ghost against the rim of her lace panties. He pulls her nipple in between his teeth, licking the lace fabric. His finger slowly glides across her, wetting his fingers in the process. He rubs her clit with his thumb while slipping one finger inside of her. Jisu was a moaning mess already, threading her fingers into his hair. She can't help but clench her fists from the pleasure, pulling his hair in the process. He moans against her skin and pulls his finger out of her. Jisu instantly feel a loss. 

“Minhyuk.. please.” Jisu looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Dont worry baby girl.” He licks his lips and slides her panties down her legs. 

He immediately runs his long fingers up her legs, tugging at her thighs as he goes up. Jisu bites her lip and tugs his shirt over his head, throwing his shirt to the side of the room. She runs her fingers across his shoulders, loving the feel of skin beneath her fingertips. He rubs two of his fingers across her center pushing his fingers back into her. His fingers expertly worked inside of her, quickly finding her g-spot. Jisu moans out his name and see stars behind her eyelids. 

“Minhyuk-ah.” 

He doesn't even give her time to recover, pulling his fingers out of her. She feels his breath hot against her thighs and her eyes fly open. Sure enough, Minhyuk's white hair is between her thighs. Jisu feels his tongue run across her inner thighs, dragging against her skin. He takes her clit between his plump lips and slides his tongue across her. He pulls her clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue against it while inserting two fingers inside of her. 

The sensation is bliss, waves crashing in Jisu's ears, sparks shimmering behind her eyelids. Her heels dig into his back, her fingers pulling his hair as she orgasms. He hums against her skin, “good girl” and massages her hips. When Jisu's hips finally settle, he slides up above her and licks his lips. 

“Jisu, are you sure?” Minhyuk peers down at Jisu between lowered lashes. 

“God yes. Minhyuk-ah please..” she can hear the desperate whine in her voice but can't bring herself to care. 

His eyes sparkle and he reaches to the side of the bed, grabbing a condom out of the bedside table. Her fingers ghost across his shoulders and chest while she waits for him to get it on. She can't stop staring at his honey colored skin, thinking it's the most beautiful color in the world. 

Minhyuk pulls Jisu out of her thoughts by pulling her into a passionate kiss, his dick resting against her thighs. 

“Minhyuk.. please fuck me.”

He grins and pushes into Jisu, filling her up. Jisu wraps her legs around his hips, her thighs squeezing against him as she tilts her hips to get a better angle. He grins down at her and pivots his hips upwards, immediately hitting her G-spot. He definitely knew what he was doing.. He thrusts his hips, moaning her name into her ear, nibbling on Jisu's ear lobe and groaning against her skin. It all became to much, she was reaching her own orgasm faster than she thought possible. Minhyuk's thrusts are becoming sloppy, his own release imminent. Jisu digs her heels into his ass, pushing him as deep as he can go. He bites her shoulder and groans, his orgasm taking over him. He shudders under Jisu's fingertips and kisses the bite marks he left on her. 

How could something feel this amazing? 

~~~~~  
Jisu slept through the night for the first time in months that night. She fell asleep looking at Minhyuk's face, thinking his hair shone like a halo. Maybe she had finally found her guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking this through with me!  
> This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I finally got to the Minhyuk smut scene and I am so excited for what I have in store for you guys later.  
> ~Please let me know your thoughts and comments (: Lets talk about the fic  
> Twitter: @BeeezyGee


	4. Cherry Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO sorry it took me so long to update guys. And I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going to be writing more in the next few days and I'll make that chapter longer for sure. 
> 
> Let's talk about the fic and give me motivation to write   
> Twitter: Beeezy_Gee

The next few weeks were absolute bliss. Minhyuks constant cheer was infectious and all of her stress was slipping away. He was so damn gorgeous and so damn sweet, she felt so lucky to even know him. The dreams of Mina had stopped completely and Mina was slowly slipping to the back of her mind as well. Jisu doesn't know why the dreams of Mina stopped, but she was secretly glad that they did. But all good things must come to an end, yes? 

Jisu was sitting on the couch eating ramen when it happened. If she looked back on this in five years, she would say this is when everything started to change. 

Minhyuks squeal of delight makes her jump and she spills ramen on herself. She curses under her breath and starts wiping herself off. Jisu hears his door slam against the wall, followed by his light footsteps running down the hallway. He whips around the corner, his face alight with the most joy she had ever seen on him. 

“Jisu, I have such good news!” Minhyuks eyes are gleaming, two crescent suns set above his flushed cheeks.   
He doesn't wait for Jisu to respond and his words trip over one another.   
“I just got drafted for pros. I'm going to Overwatch World Cup. They want me to join Lunatic.”  
He starts biting his lip and his hands start to wring one another.   
“Jisu?..”

Jisu realizes she hadnt said anything, truly shocked by his statements.   
“Im so happy for you Minhyukie. How did this happen?”

His cheeks were rosy against his honey skin, creating a glow around his eyes.

“One of the team members saw my stream and asked me to join. Now I'll seriously start making some money streaming.” His grin takes up his entire face, squishing his cheeks against his eyes. 

She runs to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

“Minhyuk, I am so proud of you. That is the best team in the world and they want my Minhyukie. I knew you were getting really good but for them to notice you like that.. Wow.” Jisu smiles against his chest, truly proud of him. 

“Thanks baby girl. We should go celebrate.” 

Jisu looks up at him and sees the smile that stops the world. 

~~

Minhyuk was all about surprises. He refused to tell Jisu where he was taking her but she can see the delight in his eyes. The car ride was only thirty minutes before they pulled up to a forest. The trees branches reached out to the sun, casting a dark haze in the canopy below. Moss was hanging off of some of the trees, creating a fairy tale wonderland. When Minhyuk grabs her hand, he pulls Jisu out of her thoughts. 

“Isn't it pretty?”

Jisu nods her head vehemently, thinking its truly one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. And Minhyuks fairy like features made it that much more breath taking. He looks ethereal with the gold across his eyelids, his white hair making him look like a fairy prince. 

He hums his pleasure and grabs a basket out of the backseat. He pulls Jisu into the forest, his feet skipping across the leaves. She can hear birds chirping in the distance and butterflies flit in front of them. The wings of the butterfly shimmered in the light, creating a trail of glimmering dust behind it. How did a place like this exist?   
The walk was short before she saw an opening in the trees ahead. Minhyuk squeezes her hand and tugs on her excitedly towards the break in trees. When they enter the break in the canopy, the breath catches in her throat. 

There was a meadow with soft flowing green grass that met a large clear lake. There was a small gazebo on one side of the lake, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The water was placid, crystal blue sparkling in the sunlight. Cherry blossom petals floated on the surface, casting shadows on the koi fish underneath them. It was truly breath taking, and there was no one here to take in its beauty. 

There was even a small row boat pulled into the grass under the shade of another cherry blossom tree. It truly looked like a scene out of a movie. She could feel her mouth hanging open and kept glancing between the lake and Minhyuk. The sunlight here was truly making his skin glow, making him look like he had an angelic glow around him. Like the sun was his wings, enveloping his entire body. His white hair shone in the light, creating a soft halo around his honey skin. He smiled at her and his cheeks pushing his eyes into glowing eclipsed suns, a small dimple appearing above his lip. 

"Minhyuk.. this place.. how does this exist in the middle of Seoul?" She could hear herself stumbling over her words so she started to bite her lower lip. 

"My family owns this land. They decided to make it an oasis we could come escape to. I've never showed anyone else." He smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head. 

"Come on, let's get on the water." He tugged Jisus hand and pulled her towards the boat. He tosses the picnic basket in first and then holds her hand to stabilize her as she gets in the boat. Minhyuk had truly thought of everything, even putting pillows on the seats inside the boat.   
   
Minhyuk got in next, pushing the boat further into the water, jumping in at the last second. He gently rowed the boat to the middle of the lake and then made himself comfortable in the boat. 

"So what do you think?" Minhyuk asks her. 

"Minhyuk, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Thank you so much for showing me this place." 

He could hear the genuine awe in her voice and couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his face. He found himself smiling a lot around her. 

He thought that the scene truly paled in comparison to her beauty. The months he had spent in her presence had made him find the little things about her beautiful. Her nervous habit of biting the skin around her fingers, biting her lip or playing with her hair. It was the things she did without noticing that he truly found beautiful. The way her eyes light up when she finds a new book, how she loves scary video games yet would get scared and turn them off shortly after, even how she talks in her sleep. 

Jisu noticed Minhyuk staring at her and felt her cheeks blush from the attention. She tried to find anything else to look at, her eyes resting on the koi fish below. They were truly beautiful, the black red and blue scales shimmered in the sunlight. The light bounces off their scales creating a sparkling canvas underneath them. 

Jisu feels the boat move underneath her and snaps her head up. Minhyuk was now directly in front of her, the black swirling pools in his eyes entrancing her. He leans his face closer, drawing her attention to his plump lips. He brushes his lips against hers, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck. The kiss was soft and loving, pulling her deeper under his spell. When he pulled away, he looked at her with hooded eyes. 

“You are so damn beautiful. I love you.” 

Her head snaps up, thinking surely she heard him wrong. 

His fingers trail down to her hands and he pulls her fingers close to his lips, kissing them softly. Jisu looks him in the eyes finally, knowing her life is about to change forever. 

“Jisu, I love you.” He pulls her against him in the boat and kisses the top of her head. Jisu cant help but nestle her head into his chest. 

“I love you too.” Jisu whispers against his chest. 

She had never told anyone she loved them before, but she knew she loved Minhyuk. And for him to plan this to be the place he told her he loves her, was one of the many reasons she knew he was perfect.


End file.
